Save My Light
by ISKlarolineSH
Summary: Klaus visited Mystic Falls once before. He meet Caroline when she was eight. They were instantly drawn towards each other. When they meet once again when Caroline is 17, what will happen? (TVD AH)
1. Chapter 1

**_9 years ago…_**

_Caroline had just gotten done school. She didn't like going home anymore. All her parents did anymore would fight. They'd yell and scream at each other for hours. So Caroline found a quiet little place to pass her time before she had to go home. She had found and old abandoned house in the forest. She walked the usual trail to the house. When she got to house something seemed different about it. She walked through the door and looked around. The house had been cleaned up. There were no more cob-webs and the floors were covered in dust. _

_Klaus had come to Mystic Falls after his best friend, Stefan, told him about it. He had bout a large house that was tucked back into the woods, He was having the house cleaned when he heard little footsteps walk through the front door. He flashed down stairs and watched the little girl walk through the house. He cleared his throat and she turned around to face him._

_Caroline looked up at the man standing between her and the front door. He was tall and lean. She gawked at him. He's hot. She thought to herself._

_Klaus watched the little girl look over him. He smiled._

_"Didn't anyone every tell you not to go in the woods. There's a big bad wolf that's waiting to gobble you up." His thick English accent coming through clear. He smirked at her. _

_"Nice try. That's only a story. The story of Red Riding Hood." She thinned her eyes as she stared at him. He chuckled again._

_"How do you think stories are created?" He crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't picture himself arguing with an eight year-old. _

_"Mommies and daddies created them to tell to their children so the children would go to sleep." She mimicked his movement. She crossed her arms over her tiny chest. He laughed again. _

_"What are you doing out in the woods sweetheart?"_

_"My names not 'sweetheart' it's Caroline." She scoffed at him. _

_"Well then 'Caroline' why are you here?" He gestured the house._

_"I always come here after school. It's my sanctuary." She looked down at the ground, thinking of her parents arguing. _

_Klaus saw the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to make it go away. "What's the matter sweetheart?" He stooped down in front of her._

_"It's Caroline." She corrected. "Mommy and Daddy are always fighting. I don't like them fighting. It scares me." Tears welling up in her eyes._

_Klaus placed his hands on her arms. She looked up at him. A few tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb._

_"There there love. They don't do it on purpose. They are just unhappy. They don't mean to upset you." Trying to comfort someone was foreign concept to him. She nodded her head._

_"I know. But sometimes I think it's my fault. I hear people say that they never used to fight. The fighting didn't start until I was born." A few more tears fell from Caroline's eyes._

_Klaus didn't like seeing her cry. She was full of light and beauty. She didn't deserve such a life. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her fragile frame. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up with her in his arms. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. Soft sobs fell from her lips. He rocked her gently in his arms until the crying ceased. He pulled her back and she rubbed her red eyes. She yawned. _

_"You're a very nice person." She said as she looked at him._

_"Believe me love; I am the meanest person on the planet." He thought about all the people he's killed in his thousand years of living. _

_She shook her head no. "No you're not. I can see it. You have a light in you. It's just buried underneath a lot of darkness."_

_Klaus raised an eyebrow at the little girl. She saw light in him? He thought it impossible. He thought Mikael had extinguished any light. He growled at the thought of him. He felt Caroline tense up in his arms. He relaxed and looked back at her. _

_"I don't know what you see, but I hope your right." He said with a small smile. _

_She nodded her head. "You need to let people in. Otherwise your light is going to fade. You can't let that happen." She said with a frown._

_"Why can't I let that happen?" He asked a little worried._

_"Because. I've seen it happen before. She didn't let anyone help her. She just kept it locked away. She slowly lost her light. When it was completely gone she went insane and when she couldn't stand it anymore she killed herself." Caroline's frown deepened remembering the events of last year._

_Klaus watched the little angel recall a memory. He felt a little sorry for her. She had experienced something like that at such a young age and now her parents' marriage was ending. _

_She shook her head pushing away the memory. "I don't know your name?" She smiled at him._

_He smiled back. "You can call me Kla-, you know what, call me Nik." His smile broadened._

_"Nick? That's a common name." She looked at him as if she was expecting a different name._

_"No, Nik. No 'C'." He chuckled. _

_"Oh. That's different. How old are you? I'm eight." She beamed at him._

_"Would you believe me if I told you I was 1,000 years old?" He questioned her. _

_"That's impossible! Nobody can live that long!" She squealed at him. _

_"Well my dear, I have broken all the rules and defied the world." He laughed at her. _

_"I have to be getting home, Nik. It's getting dark." She frowned at him. _

_"Allow me to escort you my lady." He smiled at her as he walked out the door with her on his back. They talked more on the way to her house. When they got to her driveway he sat her down._

_"Can I still go to your house tomorrow?" She played with her fingers waiting for a rejection._

_"Of course love. You can come anytime." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked away. She blushed and waved bye to him. She skipped inside. _

_Like always her parents were yelling back and forth. Yelling about Liz's job. Bill never being around. Then they started yelling about Caroline, not realizing she was in the room. They always said they would never argue about her but that night was the last straw. Bill was over it already. Tired of Liz and Caroline, tired of yelling. Caroline walked into the room so happy about meeting Klaus. Her smile disappeared when she walked into the kitchen where her parents were yelling about her._

_Bill had a glass of scotch in his hand. He was a little drunk. He watched as Caroline walked in and he lost it. He threw the glass at her and it shattered in her face. Her face got sliced up in every place possible. To stunned to scream she just stood there as blood trickled down her face. Liz and Bill watched silently as their daughter bleed. Caroline turned on her heels and ran out of the house, hoping to catch Klaus on his way home. Seeing no sign of him, she ran to his house._

_After Caroline was inside her house Klaus flashed back to his own home. He couldn't stop smiling about the little angel he had met. He was upstairs clean the room he had chosen to use when the smell of blood rushed over his senses. He took a minute to calm his hybrid face, _(**curse broken with Katerina**)_ he flashed downstairs. He looked at his little angel who huffed and puffed. She was bent over with her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. He took a step closer and she lifted her head. He was horrified at the sight before him. She had gashes all over her face. Blood dripping from the cuts. Some blood stained her dress. They locked eyes for a moment before she ran to him and in a quick motion he picked her up and wrapped her up in his arms._

_ His blood boiled. He was already planning many ways of death for whoever did this to her. He squeezed her tighter. She gasped at the lack of air and he relaxed, remembering how fragile she was. He walked upstairs with her in his arms. He sat her down on the sink counter and left to get the first aid-kit. He would have used his blood to heal her but he had a pretty good idea that her father had done this. If her cuts miraculously healed then her parents would question her relentlessly about it. He came back a few minutes later and she wasn't on the counter. He looked around and found her curled up in a ball in the bath-tub. He stooped down and rested his chin on the ledge of the tub. She rocked herself slowly with her eyes shut tight. He felt so helpless watching his little angel in such pain. She opened her eyes and stared at him. _

_"Caroline, I have to leave. I'm going to be gone for a while. I want you to never forget about this place and me. You can never tell people who I am. You will make it through your parents' divorce. You will not blame yourself for it." His pupils dialed as the compulsion took effect._

_She nodded her head as she locked around dazed. _

_"Go to sleep." He compelled her. _

_She closed her eyes and slipped deeper into the tub. He lifted her out of the tub and flashed her to her home. He placed her on the porch and rung the bell. He flashed away and watched as her mother enveloped her into a bear hug. Small tears fell from her eyes as Caroline stirred from the sleep. He watched as the husband pushed past them with a bag in his hand. He slipped into the car and drove away. Caroline's mother scoped her up and walked inside, locking the door behind her. Klaus wandered away wondering if he would ever see his little angel again. He thought back to her words 'I can see it. You have a light in you. You need to let people in. Otherwise your light is going to fade. You can't let that happen.' Her words' ringing in is his ears as he left Mystic Falls, thinking he was never coming back._

**_9 years later…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_9 years later…_**

Caroline was on her way over to the Salvatore's house. Stefan, her best friend, had told her the Klaus was in town. Where ever he went trouble always followed him. She walked up and pushed the door open.

"Stefan! Where's the big bad hybrid?" Caroline said jokingly.

"We're in here!" Stefan called out to her. Caroline rounded the corner of the hall and stopped dead in her tracks. Was she seeing things? She would never forget that face.

Klaus turned and looked at his angel. He smirked at her. She had gotten so beautiful in their nine years apart. They stared at each other. It was if they were the only two people in the room, forgetting that Stefan and Rebekah were there too.

Caroline's purse dropped to the ground. It really was him. She ran at him and threw her arms around him. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. They held their embrace until Stefan cleared his throat.

"What the hell?!" Rebekah was the first to speak.

"Great choice of words Rebekah." Stefan said with a smirk.

Caroline pulled away slightly looking at her best friend. She turned back to Klaus.

"I thought I'd never see you again. Why did you leave Nik?" Caroline pouted.

Stefan and Rebekah's mouths fell to the floor when she called him Nik. Klaus smirked as they gaped at the scene before them. Klaus turned back to Caroline and looked at her face closely. Small scars covered her face. Foundation doing a very good job at hiding the deep ones. He cursed himself for not healing her back then. He brought his hand up and traced some of the scars.

"Are these?" Klaus asked.

"From the night you left? Yeah." Caroline's face darkened as she remembered her father throwing the glass at her.

He pulled her back into a hug and drew soothing circles on her back. She sniffled and sunk into the embrace. They both smiled at the familiarity of the embrace. She was the first to break the embrace. She pulled away from him and looked him up and down. She smiled such a peaceful smile.

"It didn't fade. You let people in didn't you?" She looked at him.

"Yes, Caroline I let them in." He smiled at her. She pulled him against her and thanked him. She pulled away and looked at the blond and Stefan.

"Is this Rebekah?" Caroline pointed at Rebekah while looking at Klaus. He nodded his head and she looked back at Rebekah satisfied.

"Where are the other three Mikaelson's at?" She asked. Klaus face darkened at she dropped the subject.

"Nik who the hell is this?" Rebekah didn't like the baby vampire calling her brother by the name his family used.

"Care how do you know Klaus?" Stefan took a step towards Caroline.

Klaus twitched at the nickname Stefan used for her. Caroline turned to him. He nodded his head and she turned back to the two vampires.

"Nik and I met nine years ago when I was eight. He was kind to me and helped me through a really hard time. By the way was the compulsion necessary?" She directed the question towards Klaus. He smirked.

"Love you were eight. I couldn't exactly trust an eight year old to keep my secret now could I?" He laughed.

"I guess not." Her brow furrowed a bit. "Anyway. Pleasure to meet you Rebekah. Now Stefan since I already know Klaus I'm leaving before I run into you know who (**If you didn't realize it by now she's talking about Damon. She never forgave him for when he used her as a blood bag and a sex toy.**)." She turned and grabbed her bag before leaving the house.

Klaus raised and eye brow and turned to Stefan. Stefan averted his eyes. Stefan knew how protective Klaus was over his family. Caroline called him Nik was damn near close to family. If he knew what Damon had done to her, he'd rip his brother's heart out in a second. Speak of the devil.

"Was that Barbie I just heard?" Damon asked walking into the room with Elena by his side.

Klaus growled at Damon for using the disgusting nickname for his angel. Damon casted an eye at Klaus but shook off the growl.

"Yeah, you just missed her." Stefan looked between Klaus and Damon.

"Oh well." Damon shrugged his shoulder.

"Are you ever going to properly apologize to her?" Elena asked looking up at Damon.

Stefan looked between Klaus and Damon. Elena picked the perfect time to bring up this subject.

"I don't see why I have to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong." Damon wiggled his eye brow up and down at Elena.

Elena shoved him and stepped away from him placing her hands on her hips.

"Did nothing wrong? You feed on her. Abused her. And let's not mention you basically raped her. And then when you were done you almost killed her. If it wasn't for Stefan she would be dead." Elena glared at him.

Klaus snapped. He let out a deep growl before he lunged at Damon. Stefan had been watching for it. Just before Klaus could land a blow on Damon, Stefan stepped between them.

"Wow! What's got your panties in a bunch?" Damon laughed out.

"Stefan get him out of here. If I see you one more time you're going to find yourself without a head." Klaus shot over Stefan shoulder at Damon.

Damon chuckled and shook his head.

"You know what? I dare you to show yourself to me again. Find out what happens." Klaus took a step back from Stefan. "Rebekah! Let's go." He turned and left. Rebekah said good bye to Stefan and followed her brother out.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline had flashed off away from the house. She never liked staying there too long. The house reeked of his smell and she always managed to bump into him. He brought out a rage in her that she couldn't control. He brought out the true vampire in her and she hated him for that. She dropped her purse into the grass a punched a tree a couple times.

"God I hate him!" She screamed. She balled her fist up once more, brought it back and smashed it into the tree. The tree splintered and snapped. She let out a ragged breath as she pulled some of the wood from her hand before her skin healed over it. She plopped down into the grass and laid back.

She let out a low growl as she heard someone walking over to her. She laid flat in the grass with her head propped up slightly. She recognized it as human. In one fluid motion she jumped up into a tree. She watched as a tall woman dragged a little boy behind her. He was whimpering and crying as she walked. He continuously tripped over the brush that was growing. She just gripped his wrist and continued to drag him. Once she was far enough from people she stopped and turned to face him. By now Caroline had gotten a good look at her face. She had long blond hair that shaded half her face. Her hair was un-kept and wild. The small boy looked like he was about 5 or 6. He had brown hair that had a slight wave to it and reached his shoulders.

"Please." He whimpered as he was on his knees and the woman approached him. She pulled a knife from her pocket and gripped it tight in her hand. She raised her hand and was about to plunge it into the child. Caroline jumped from the tree and flashed in front of the child. The knife plunged into Caroline's stomach and cut downward. Caroline let out a hiss as the woman staggered backwards. Caroline pulled the knife out and threw it towards the woman. It sliced a small cut on the side of her throat and landed in a tree. The woman turned and sprinted away. Caroline plopped down on the ground and let out a sigh. Her white shirt was covered in blood and there was a hole in it. Sometimes she seriously hated being a vampire. She sighed again and turned her head towards the boy.

He was sitting on the ground not even a foot away from her. Tear streaks shimmered on his cheeks and she felt a pang in the bottom of her stomach. She reached out and he flinched back. She cupped his check and rubbed it gently with her thumb. He looked up at her with a distant look. She smiled at him. She reached out her other hand and pulled him over to her. She sat him in her lap as she rubbed his back. He grabbed onto her shirt and buried his face into her shirt. She smoothed his hair back and out of his face. She looked down at him and he looked up at her.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked.

"Henrik." He whispered. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Mikaelson?" She asked. He tensed in her arms and tried to pull out of her grip. "Hey hey." She rubbed his back. "I'm not goanna hurt you. I'm friends with your brother. Nik." She smiled down at him.

"Nik? Your friends with big brother?" He looked up at her with happy eyes.

"Yeah. I am." She smiled and patted his head. "My names Caroline."

His eyes widened in recognition. "You mean the angel?" He asked as his head leaned slowly to the side.

"What?" She asked as a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Nik told me about you. He called you his Angel." He stated with all seriousness.

"Well I guess if Nik said it then it's true." She said faking a serious face as she pursued her lips together. They giggled together. "I think I should take you home Henrik." She smiled as she scooped him up. He nodded his head happily as he wrapped his arms around her neck. A sad smile crossed her face as she thought 'this is what it feels like to hold a child' one she could never have.

The Mikaelson's were going crazy looking for their youngest. Kol had been watching him when witches attacked and took him. They were freaking out. They were about to call on a witch when a knock came at their front door. They stopped and exchanged looks when the door opened and Henrik came walking into the room where they all had been.

"Henrik! Thank god." Rebekah yelled as she scooped up her brother. She checked him over for wounds which surprisingly he didn't have any.

"Henrik what happened?" Voiced Klaus.

He giggled. "Nik, the Angel saved me." They all looked at him cross-eyed.

"What are you talking about Henrik?" Elijah asked.

"He's talking about me." Caroline said as she stood in the door way.

"And who are you?" Kol asked.

"Her name is Caroline and she's an Angel. Nik said so himself." Henrik piped up. All three siblings looked at their brother in confusion. Klaus averted his eyes. They landed on Caroline and he noticed the blood on her shirt. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach where the slash in her shirt was.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her.

She smiled. "I'm fine Nik." She said as she caught the look of the three siblings. She giggled and side stepped him. "Let's see." She said as she tapped a finger on her chin. "You're Elijah and your Kol. Right?" She asked as she pointed to the correct Originals. They nodded their heads in agreement. She clapped her hands together and congratulated herself.

"And all we know about you is your name." Rebekah hissed. Caroline frowned and pouted. Klaus reached forward and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her against him. His hand rested on the hole in her shirt.

"That's all you need to know." Klaus growled. "Are you sure you ok?" He asked looking down at her. She squeezed his arm and nodded her head giving him a smile. "How did this happen?" He asked as he tugged on the shirt.

That's when Henrik cut in. "You should have seen her. She was awesome! She just came in out of nowhere and stepped in front of me. The lady was goanna stab me but Caroline got stabbed instead. The lady backed up and Caroline threw the knife at her and it cut the lady's neck. But was only a small scratch." Henrik gleamed. You could see the admiration in his eyes. Which was actually funny because he is so much older than her.


End file.
